SpongeBob's Birthday Party
by Dreadwing216
Summary: SpongeBob wakes up one morning and finds out his friends have planned a birthday party for him. However SpongeBob is going to experience more than just a normal birthday present. This contains Spandy mostly.


Taking place after the events of the story Sandy's Birthday Party some of SpongeBob's friends set up a birthday party for their little, yellow friend. And SpongeBob is going to be given two special gifts from his friend Sandy. Romance and Friendship fly into the story.

Disclaimer: I own this story but I DO NOT own SpongeBob or the characters. They belong to Steven Hillenburg and Nickelodeon.

**SpongeBob's Birthday Party**

It was a normal day in Bikini Bottom and in a pineapple house SpongeBob was asleep in his bed but downstairs some of his friends were planning something in his living room. It was SpongeBob's birthday and his friends planned on giving him the best birthday ever.

The banner saying "Happy Birthday SpongeBob!" was hanged above the kitchen doorway, the balloons where placed…well all over the place, the presents, food and drinks where setted out. Squidward was putting the finishing touches on the SpongeBob ice sculpture since he was artist. Squidward: Volia! The masterpiece is finished everyone! Everyone was once impressed about Squidward's artwork.

Mr Krabs: Well the krabby patties are made, the punch is poured into the bowl and the rest of the food is made by our greatest chiefs. Pearl did you get all the memory videos? Pearl came in with some video tapes marked "Memories" on the box.

Pearl: Yeah Daddy I got them all ready! Gary was already awake eating his breakfast. He then hears Sandy come in. Sandy: Hello Gary!

Gary: Meow. Then both squirrel and snail then hear SpongeBob's alarm sound. This meant he was going to wake up. Everyone even hears the alarm go off.

SpongeBob: (from upstairs) Good morning Bikini Bottom! Sandy: Oh he's getting up. Quick y'all get into your hiding spots! Everyone then managed to get everything ready and quickly hide and turn off the lights. SpongeBob walked down his staircase and to his living room door. He then hears noises from inside SpongeBob: What the...?

He opens the door and to his surprise...

All: SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY SPONGEBOB! The yellow sponge jumped in surprise and happiness as everyone knew about his birthday. SpongeBob: Wow guys! You did remember my birthday! Thank you everyone!

First Mr Krabs came in with a badge saying "Birthday Guy" on it. Mr Krabs: There ye go me boy. This badge will show that it's your birthday.

SpongeBob puts the badge on his square pants and smiles again.

SpongeBob:Thank you sir! Next Squidward came in with a blind fold for the sponge. Squidward: SpongeBob could you put this on please? The sponge puts the blind fold on.

Sandy: Now we'll guide you to show you something special! Sandy then held SpongeBob's hand and guided him to the kitchen. Some fish went in with them and some stayed in the living room talking and drinking punch.

Once they were in the kitchen Sandy stopped and turned to face SpongeBob. Sandy: Now wait here SpongeBob. The yellow blind folded sponge nodded and waited as Sandy ran to wherever she was going.

Sandy: (whispering) OK are you ready Patrick? Patrick (quietly) Yeah. Back in the kitchen SpongeBob was talking to Mr Krabs.

SpongeBob: What do you think my surprise will be sir? Mr Krabs: Well you'll be surprised when you see it boy-o.

After he said that the crab sees Patrick waving an arm at him. This meant he and Sandy where ready. Mr Krabs: OK boy-o you can take off the blind fold now. SpongeBob: OK. The sponge took off the blind fold and got a great surprise.

Patrick and Sandy then came in with a cake with candles on it with icing on it saying "Happy Birthday!" on the cake. SpongeBob gasped in delight as he watched his two best friends carry the cake in.

SpongeBob: Whoa! That it is one great cake! Who was the cook who made this? Everyone looked around then a baker from Bikini Bottom Cake Shop raised his fin up.

Baker: I did. It's one of my masterpieces! And it's made from the same recepie of a sheet cake. The sponge was now happier than the sun as it shone in the sea-sky.

Soon everyone (even Squidward) was singing to SpongeBob...

# Happy Birthday to you,

# Happy Birthday to you,

# Happy Birthday dear SpongeBob

# Happy Birthday to you. #

SpongeBob was very happy with a small tear rolling down him. Soon everyone was each having a piece of the cake. Everyone thought of the cake was delicious and tasty. It was made from the same icing which was sheet cake.

Patrick was now in the living room trying to hit a candy shaped animal but ends up smashing the windows and trying to hit all the guests! Patrick: Where's the candy? Ah there you are! (Smash!)

Until after smashing that last window Squidward grabs the stick off the starfish. He looked annoyed and angry at him.

Squidward: Are you trying to kill us?! The starfish then looked clueless. Patrick: Uhh... (We'll check in with these two later...)

SpongeBob was talking to some fish while drinking some punch and eating a krabby patty. He was enjoying himself. Mr Krabs: Well SpongeBob how are you enjoying your birthday party?

SpongeBob: It's the best one I've ever had sir! The banner's great, the cake was delicious and the streamers are all fabulous! Mrs Puff: Well we worked hard to put all of this together while you was in bed! Some of my students didn't want to come along but then I had to force them to come. Then the clock showed 3pm which meant it was time for SpongeBob to open the birthday presents. However unknown to him Sandy had a very special one to save for last.

(Let's check in on Squidward again...) Patrick was still doing his clueless look while Squidward was doing his normal and depressed look. Then Pearl came into the room with some great news. Pearl: Everyone! SpongeBob's coming in for the presents! Get ready! The kitchen door opened as SpongeBob walked in with happiness on his face. Everyone was all carring boxes of presents for the yellow sponge.

First up was Patrick. (after he finished his dull look)

Patrick: Here you go buddy. Happy Birthday! SpongeBob took the box from his best friend and opened it to reveal a new wrist-watch. SpongeBob: (gasp) A wrist watch! That's just what I needed! Thanks buddy! SpongeBob hugs his best friend in appreciation. Next it was Mr Krabs and Pearl's turn to give their gift.

Pearl: Dad promised not to be cheap this time like he was at my 16th birthday party. Mr Krabs was nervously sweating but watched SpongeBob as he opened the box to reveal...

SpongeBob: Ah! A golden spatula! Oh thank you guys! SpongeBob hugged the two with utter happiness. Pearl smiled then looked at her dad with an annoyed expression. Mr Krabs just looked at her daughter with nervous looking eyes. Next Squidward gave SpongeBob his gift.

Squidward: Here you go. SpongeBob opened this present to see both him, Patrick and Squidward on the ferris wheel when the squid was all changed.

SpongeBob: Thanks Squiddy! I know just where to put this to. He got his scrapbook and placed it onto the page next to another picture. Later after the others (including Mindy, Mermaid Man, Barnacle Boy and of course Plankton and Karen) gave SpongeBob their gifts and presents until Sandy was the last one. However she had a special one to give.

Sandy: OK SpongeBob, I'm going to give you the greatest gift you will ever remember. Now close your eyes and no peaking. SpongeBob then did what he was told then closed his eyes and didn't even peak once. Everyone watched with confusion as to THEIR surprise the land squirrel then started to remove her helmet. SpongeBob still had his eyes closed waiting for what ever gift he was going to receive.

Sandy: Here's you gift buddy. Open your eyes. A fish got out his video camera and started to record this moment. SpongeBob then opened his eyes just at the right moment as the squirrel then picked up SpongeBob then brought him close to her and landed a VERY passionate kiss on the lips. The crowd gasped with shock but then cheered as Sandy kissed SpongeBob until she had to put her helmet on. Once Sandy ended the kiss she then puts on her helmet, drains out of the water and puts SpongeBob onto the ground who now had his eyes wide open in love strucked and ultra-happiness.

SpongeBob: Best...Gift EVER! Thank you Sandy! The sponge wrapped his arms around Sandy then hugged her which in return she hugged him back. Latr everyone was having the best time ever. They were all dancing (alone or with someone) to some music. Then a Flamenco, Spanish dance music started to play.

SpongeBob: Tango music? Oh that sounds great! Sandy: Then what are we waiting for birthday boy? Let's dance! She then offers a hand out for SpongeBob to take. SpongeBob: OK! He then takes her hand and starts to do a Texan-Flamenco styled tango dance with the squirrel.

Everyone watched, cheered and clapped for the two best friends (or should I say "lovers") danced to the music. When the music was nearly coming to an end SpongeBob thought of one last move. The song got closer and closer to the end until after two turns SpongeBob held Sandy downwards then asked her this...

SpongeBob: Sandy can you remove the helmet for a second please? Sandy knew what he was going to do so she did take the helmet off then once the song was about two seconds ending the two dancers kissed passionately as the song ended and the audience cheered and took photos.

The two ended the kiss then Sandy puts her helmet back on while SpongeBob puts Sandy back onto her feet. SpongeBob: Thank you for this birthday party everyone! You all have been very well respectful, kind and caring for me and I hope to remember your birthdays too... especially yours Sandy. SpongeBob then looks at Sandy with happy, sparkling eyes. Sandy smiled up at the sponge and did the same in return. The other fish looked at the two lovers with respect, happiness and respect.

Pearl then came into view showing the box of memories. Pearl: OK everyone! Time to watch the memories! I can't wait to see them! She then started jumping up and down hard making the house shake. Two fish then held her down. Fish: Take it easy!

The TV was turned on and the first memories video was slotted in. SpongeBob: OK let's watch these memories!

Two Hours Later...

After everyone watched at least 206 memories (honestly) the time was 11 o'clock and everyone was tired. So then SpongeBob opened the door and said goodbye to the party guests while thanking them for the presents, cake, food and the memories.

SpongeBob: Bye everyone! Thanks for the party! Bye Mr Krabs, bye Plankton, bye Karen, bye Larry, bye Mrs Puff, bye Pearl, bye Patrick, bye Squidward, and bye everyone else! Everyone went home as SpongeBob was finally alone at last...or so he thought (and it's not Gary)

Gary was asleep in SpongeBob's room on the floor while the yellow sponge began to tidy up his home. After throwing all the junk, trash and all the "sentimental" rubbish the yellow sponge was about to go upstairs when...

Voice: Did y'all have a nice time today? SpongeBob froze in his tracks as he heard the voice. He turned around and stealthy walks back into the living room. SpongeBob: Patrick? Is that you? He did hear something but didn't see anyone. SpongeBob: Hmm...no one here. As he turned his back out of the shadows Sandy jumped out of a corner and landed on top of her yellow spongy friend.

SpongeBob was now lying on the ground with Sandy on top of him. He was now blushing lightly. The sponge looked confused as he thought she had left. SpongeBob: Sandy? What are you still doing here? I thought you went home. Sandy: Well I decided to give a part two to your gift.

The yellow sponge looked surprised at this since he didn't know about that. He thought the kiss was just his one gift from her. SpongeBob: Part two? You never told me this. Sandy: I wanted to keep it secret so no-one would see or know. Now how ticklish are you? SpongeBob looked even more red but then started to sweat a bit. SpongeBob: Ticklish? I...I don't know. This was bad news for the sponge.

Sandy: Well then...let's find out how ticklish you really are. The squirrel then removed her gloves and puts them on the side. SpongeBob tried his best to wiggle his way out but Sandy kept her grip tight on SpongeBob's body.

Then with no way out of this SpongeBob braces himself for the tickle torture. Sandy then started to tickle the sponge's body. SpongeBob was hen starting to laugh uncontrollably as he felt Sandy's fingers tickle him on his square body.

SpongeBob: (laughing) T-t-t-t-this...i-i-i-i-s-s-s-s-s...too mm-m-m-m-u-c-c-h-h-h! Hahahahah! Sandy: (playfully) Come on birthday boy. You can't handle a tickle? Well looks like I'll have to take it up a level!

She then started to move her fingers from SpongeBob's stomach then slowly started removing his shoes. SpongeBob: (breathless) W-what are...you doing...Sandy?

Sandy: Like I said buddy...I'm taking this up to the next level. Without another word Sandy starts tickling SpongeBob's feet. This was going to be SpongeBob's worst nightmare!

SpongeBob was now super ticklish but after two minutes of being tickled on the feet he finally managed to free himself from Sandy's grasp and run out of the room up to his room but he was quickly pursued by Sandy.

Sandy: You're not getting away from me birthday boy! As SpongeBob reached his room he almosts succeeds on shutting his door but then Sandy ran up and football tackled the yellow sponge onto the bed.

SpongeBob: Oh no! Not again! Sandy just giggles at the sponge who was trying to escape again. However Sandy had a better idea as she pinned her yellow sponge friend down onto the bed and once again...she started to tickle SpongeBob again...only this time more faster. This made SpongeBob laugh out so loud it filled the room with laughter and joy.

Once Sandy stopped SpongeBob then fell into a deep sleep since he was drained out of his energy. Sandy was about to leave until...

SpongeBob: (tiredly) Sandy? The squirrel stopped and turned around to face the sponge lying in bed. Sandy: Yeah buddy?

SpongeBob: (yawning) Can you...stay here for...a sleep over...tonight? Sandy thought about this until this was the answer...

Sandy: OK I will. Luckily I got my night gown. The squirrel went into the bathroom and got changed into her night gown. SpongeBob was now on the left side of the bed since his bed was a double bed. Sandy got into the right side of the bed and did one last thing.

Sandy: Happy Birthday SpongeBob. I love you. She then quickly removed her helmet and kissed him on the cheek which sponge the sponge smile. SpongeBob: (while sleeping) I love you too. Sandy puts her helmet on and shuts her eyes waiting for the next day to arrive...but also with the guy she loved.

The End.

This took me a VERY long time to write so I hope you liked it. Reviews would be nice.

Until next time...see you soon!


End file.
